Dawn Of the Outbreak
by Fiction for the Nation
Summary: a zombie series made by Fiction for the Nation. Follow a family through a zombie outbreak, Daniel McFron, the son 12, Ryan McFron, the father 32, Katy McFron, the daughter 14, Ashley Mcfron, the mother 31. They will learn and adapt to this new world through hate love and torture while trying to keep the family together.


Dawn of the Outbreak

"Dad you okay" Daniels asks

"Yeah, he nearly got me" I reply

"Bruce, help him out of the hole" Alice says

"On it already" Bruce replies

I am stuck in this whole sprained ankle and it has been one week since Ashley died and Daniel looks unfazed, Katy won't talk or move.

"You okay down there Ryan?" Bruce asks

"Yeah, I have a sprained ankle" I say as he throws down a rope ladder.  
I climb up and look at the car, Daniel is talking to Katy and Alex is nowhere to be seen. I walk up to the driver side, "where is Alex?" I ask Alice

"I don't know, taking a piss or a shit he will be back in a minute" she says

And then Alex runs back with a bite on his shoulder

"They jumped me" he says

Then we see walkers coming towards us

"What?" Alice says "no not you now"

"Alex, are you going to die?" I hear Katy for the first time in a week

I look at her and then hear a gunshot, I look and see Daniel shooting the walkers

"There is a lot of them, whatever we are doing better do it fast" he says

"We need to move" I say

"Everyone in the car" demands Alice first back in the car is Daniel, then Alex, then me and Bruce and we are off.

"Alex how could you be so careless?" Alice asks

"They came from behind" he says

I look at the bite "come here" I say

I look at it is not very big so I pull out my knife and start cutting around the bite he squirms and wriggles but it is done "do you know it will work?" Katy says

"I'm not sure but I think it will" I say

"And if it doesn't he needs to be put down" Daniel says

We all look at him, I think he is destroyed after what has happened, and honestly I don't blame him.

"Let's not hope that happens"

Two days later

"I am not going to make" Alex says

"Bullshit, you need to live" Katy says

BANG, I look and see Daniel holding a gun at what's left of Alex's head

"DANIEL" Alice yells as she jumps at him, she starts hitting him to the point he gets knocked out, I look at his face he has blood coming from his nose and left cheek, "I just knocked out a fifteen year old" she says

"Please step away from him" says Katy with a gun pointing at Alice.

"Please you loved Alex you should understand" Alice says

"No, Daniel put him out of his misery, he done a good thing, I don't like when he did it but he done the right thing" Katy says

"Argh, you people are stupid" Alice says

I look at Daniel his eye is going red and blue.

"We need to move" I say

"Yeah" Katy says as she wipes tears from her face

We start to walk back to the car when I get hit in the head by a gun.

I wake up and look at the car driving away with Katy looking through the back

"Dad" I hear Daniel say as he rushes to me

"Are you okay" I say

"Yeah" he replies

"You need to get up walkers are coming" he says

He is right I push myself up and start to run towards the car.

There are walkers everywhere so we go into a factory and close the roller door, we turn around and see a whole factory of food and weapons.

"Looks like someone was stocking up on supplies" Daniel says

"Yeah" I say as he runs off

I look on the first row and see a box of bars and ration packages, this will last us years.

"DAD" I hear Daniel say and I run to his voice he is in a garage I walk in and see blood everywhere a few guns and a car.

"You okay" I say

"Yeah, they were killed by someone, he has bullet wounds" Daniel says

He looks scared but dead inside at the same time, I have lost my son and my wife probably my daughter too.

"We need to fortify this place as soon as the walkers are gone"

I walk up to the roller door and listen for them but I hear gunshots, with that the walkers must be leaving.

"We need to be quite until they leave" I whisper chapter 2

I wake to this chilly morning my clothes reek of piss and walker's offal, we are planning to stay so we need to build a wall, the wall we have is not strong enough and is broken in some areas so we need to get to work.

We found a shipping container full of metal and wood, some of the wood is full of termites so I have to choses wisely.

We go to the gate and I open a toolbox full of tools.

I get some of the last bits of scrap metal up and the walls are complete.

I look at Daniel, he is taking care of the walkers.

"Dad you done yet?"

"Yep, we need to hurry in we need to see if it will hold".

"Okay"

"Done, now run"

I'm pulling shut the gate, Daniel only just makes it in.

"I think it will hold" I say

"I know it will hold, this is a good thing" Daniel says

I climb up the wall and look at the road not only is it covered with moss but walkers.

I look at Daniel, he looks like my son again innocent and happy.

"You okay? I haven't seen you look like that for years" I say

"Yeah, the only thing holding me down is my stump but other than that I'm great"

"Just wait till we make this a community" I say

"Yeah, thanks dad"

Chapter 3

"Hello" says a voice on the radio

"Yes hello"

"I have seen your camp please can we come in"

"Okay, tell me who you are and where you come from"

"I am doctor Layla from oak bury".

I haven't heard that name since we blew that place up.

"Please I am not with those guys I was just there doctor, please don't let them describe who I am please"

I hear Daniel listening, "it's not them we should let them in"

"Dad, they destroyed serenity" Daniel says, he takes a breath "they are the reason we are living here and not in serenity"

"I'm sorry but she is coming in, we will keep an eye on her

"Do you have a group with you?"

"Yes, I have twenty people with me"

"Do any of them have any combat training"?

"No"

"Okay I'm opening the gates"

"Thank you, bless your soul"

I open the gates and see Dr Layla, I saw her when we were in oak bury she saved my life

"It's you" she says

"You saved my life" I say

"And you saved all of our lives" she says

"Welcome to the Factory, don't try anything and you get to keep your brains" says Daniel

I look at some of the people, one of them has a bullet wound another has a finger missing and Dr Layla is tending to the wounded.

"Please don't scare these people away, they are good people they were just people looking for shelter okay"

"Okay, and Dad check them for bites"

"Just a second"

I look and tell Daniel to go inside and keep tabs on the radio

"Okay if you are planning to stay we are going to need to do jobs but before that we need to check for walker bites"

I am seeing one look nervous.

"Layla you first"

I see nothing but scrapes and bruises.

"You" I say as I point at teenager with blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Her name is Jessica"

"Okay Jessica, you can trust me I'm only doing this so were all safe, okay"

"Yeah, who was that kid you were with?"

"He is my son, his name is Daniel"

"Oh, thanks"

She has no bites I look she walks inside to where Daniel is, her and Daniel will be a good match.

I look and call another person

"You"

"His name is Gerald"

"Hey sir my specialty is farming I can get you the best produce"

"Okay"

He is white with a blue shirt and brown hair most of his clothes are dirty and torn but a farmer can help us stay here for a long time after our food runs out.

"See no bites I am a survivor"

"Yes you are, there are some seeds in the back of the container over there"

"Which one"

"The red one with the most moss"

I do the rest and I show them to my makeshift room

"This is where we will be staying okay find a bed and get settled in"

"Ryan can I talk to you in private"

"Yeah sure"

We walk around a corner and she starts to talk

"I have lost Jessica, and Tye survived the attack"

"What but I through him of a helicopter for crests sake"

"I know but he tried to kill me and the people I'm with, but a your car came past and he chased after that we walked the other way and we saw you putting up the walls"

No the car must oh been Alice and Katy, that means there still heading north to Washington D.C.

"Did you see the people in the car?"

"Yes I saw Alice and Katy I thought you were in the car but when I saw you here"

"They left Daniel and I to die just like I left Bruce to die he is probably dead now, alright and Jessica is with Daniel"

"I should get her"

"No you shouldn't"

"My son and her need something in there life let them enjoy this at least"

I look at her, her pale skin and everything running through her mind, it make her look hot.

I get closer, "Ryan what are you doing?"

I move in and kiss her, she doesn't expect it but she enjoys it "feel better now Layla"

"Yeah"

She then comes closer and kisses me, at this point I think I can class her as my girlfriend, but I see Ashley's face and I pull away "Ryan?" I walk out and go sit down

Chapter 4

"So your Ryan's son"

"Yes"

"What happened to your arm?"

"I got bit and Dad chopped my arm of to save me"

"Cool"

"Wait you think so, everyone else I've met thought I was a freak"

"I think it's hot"

"Wait what?"

"Open up little pig"

"Dad, that's Tye

"I know"

"Just stay here"

I run to the gate and a bullet grazes my arm.

"Argh"

Damn it he shot me.

"That's only a taste of what you're going to get, Little Pig"

"Why do you continue to fight, you've tried and we beat you I through you out of a god damn helicopter"

"Yes and that's why I'm coming to live here and I'm going to kick you out"

I stand up and hold my arm, it was a big graze.

"TYE STOP, ITS ME LAYLA"

"So here's the bitch that killed 43 of my surviving men, I'm not going to kill you I'm going to fuck you till you can't fuck no more"

"Please don't do this as a favour from me please"

"What fucking favour do I owe you?"

"None just go back inside and lock the door please"

"No that bitch can stay outside"

I whisper to her "the guns are at the end of the hallway to the left then third door on the left"

She runs inside and locks the door

"Alright, this is between you and me"

"No this is between me you and your Daughter and girlfriend"

"What?"

"I have them"

"No you don't you're bull shiting"

"Am I"

"DAD HELP, PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE"

"KATY, You better let my daughter go or you're dead"

He climbs on the roof of a truck so I can see him, I see Katy with him

"KATY, Please stay strong I will help you"

"Will you though"

"NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS"

"I have to"

I shoot Tye and he and Katy fall forward falling into my walls

(SORRY THIS PART HAS BEEN TAKEN OUT OF THE STORY)

"Dad"

"I'm here baby"

She passes out, I help her inside and I look on all the faces of the people that came with Layla, they are scared and disgusted in the actions of Tye.

"I'm so sorry I was scared I locked up and you're son he just went into attack mode"

"It's okay Layla, I was scared to"

"Your arm i will patch it up"

"Yeah just let me help Katy"

"Dad they still have Alice"

"Yeah we will help her trust me but we need to help your sister right now"

I put her down on a bed.

"Okay I need to see Tye"

I walk to the wall and climb up to see if anyone is left I just see Tye lying there, I look and see walkers going towards him so I rush and open the gate it creaks and it is slow but I barely saved him, he is knocked out.

"Can you save him?"

"Save him I want to kill him"

"Layla that will come but I need some information from him"

"Okay he lost a lot of blood but I can save the basted"

"That's the spirt"

"Daniel I'm going for a drive, you're in charge"

"Okay"

I need to think I can trust him he is going through something

Chapter 5

"Hey Daniel"

I hear

"Yes Jessica"

I think I like her she looks amazing and she doesn't think I'm a freak

"Are you okay I mean you watched your sister get raped"

"I'm fine I just need to get my mind of it"

I really do just looking at my sister makes me want to walk into Layla's room and kill Tye myself

"Well I have the perfect place"

She takes me by the arm and dragging me into a vent, we crawl for a bit then we stop she kicks open one of the vents

"Ta da, this is it"

"Where is this room?"

The room is dark and creepy I see some candles to my left and a door to my right

"Oh about that door it's locked on the outside um don't open it, it'll ruin this place for us"

"Us?"

She looks at me with a smile

"This is our place now and I want to be here with you, when I am I feel safe other than then I'm terrified"

I can see sometimes see the scared in her eyes but I never thought this was happening to her

"Jessica do you like me?"

"I, I, I don't like you I love you"

She was barely able to say that now she feels embarrassed, I move to her closer and hug her, she has a tight grip.

"Please don't let go" she says.

 _ **(SORRY THIS PART WAS TAKEN OUT OF THE STORY DUE TO INAPROPIRATE**_ _ **WRITING)**_

Chapter 6

"Damn it" this car won't work.

Why though, I push the car to the side of the road and lock it up, I start to walk towards Washington hoping that I can find someone that can help me or find Alice, I don't blame her driving away but with Katy, I hope she and Katy are okay.

I wonder what Daniel is doing, he has listened well he will be a good leader for the factory while I'm gone.

Chapter 7

"That was great Daniel"

"Yeah"

I look at her she is beautiful and then there's me I have a six pack but other than that am not that attractive

"Why do you like me?"

"I like you because you are the only one that acts like themselves, and also because you have been through hell I can relate to you, I WAS RAPED BY TYE!"

"I'm sorry I didn't know sorry"

She storms back through the vent and she disappears I follow her back and when I get back out Layla is pointing a gun at Tye

"Layla stop dad wants him alive"

"I don't care he, he, he killed my daughter"

"Yeah and I would kill her again, but I would have some fun with her first, the last thing she felt was my tongue Down her throat"

"YOU BASTERD" Layla goes to shoot but I jump in front of the bullet to save him, the bullet hit me in the hip.

"Argh" I say in pain

"Oh my god, Daniel I'm so sorry I didn't mean to shoot you I was aiming at Tye"

"Shit kid you have some balls to one save me too jump in front of a bullet"

"Shut up" Layla says.

Layla rushes me to her medical wing of the building "C'mon Daniel you're going to be okay, you hear me stay awake"

"Dad, is dad here, DAD" I say as I cough

"No but he will be here soon"

I close my eyes, I done a good thing dad wants him alive I saved him I'm good but I ruined things with Jessica.

Chapter 8

Where am I, I look around and I see nothing but road.

I have been walking for 3 hours straight I think, I haven't seen a single car or walker.

"HELLO" I yell but there's no response, there is no signs of life what so ever but I continue walking.

I see a sign, I brush off the moss and leaves and it says Welcome to Washington D.C, yes I have made it, I wish Daniel was here but he has to keep track off the factory.

I walk into the city and I see a herd of walkers I sneak into one of the shops and hide behind one of the benches in till they go past, "mwah" I hear a walker behind me, he grabs my shoulders and starts to pull me back, I elbow him in the ribs but nothing, the sound of the fight is bringing the herd in here.

The first of the herd is walking in the shop now, I punch the one holding me in the face and his grip loosens, I use that to my advantage and I pull forward slinging the one holding me over the bench.

The first of the herd is now at my toes, I kick the first one over and it sends a few of the others over to, the ones tripping are falling in front of me, I quickly hop over the bench where the first walker came from, I see a gun and blood on the wall with a dead body that was eaten by that walker.

I look around and see no exit, I check the guns clip two bullets left I for them one for my brain. I say sorry to Daniel and everyone else that has followed me, I look up and put the gun to my head but I see a sun roof, I climb on a bench and shoot out the glass, I pull myself through the window and stand up hundreds of walkers are surrounding me the smell is horrible, I bend over and vomit making me nauseous.

I stumble to the side and look down, to many walkers to jump down, and I can't go back because the walkers are inside so I guess I'm stuck.

I think and wonder why do they attack us and not each other, the smell they know it's not us because of the smell we smell a lot fresher than them.

I reach down in building and try to pull up a walker by the arms but I rip them off, I start to rub the arm on my body leaving the walkers blood all over me.

I slowly drop down the ladder and they don't notice me well they do but as one of them.

I creep through them and eventually get to the outside of the herd and into the bushes. I wipe of as much of the walker gunk as I can but I still smell terrible I walk around the outside of Washington.

I start to walk closer and sneak back in to Washington.

Chapter 9

"Jessica c'mon open the door, Jess you there?" I ask, still no answer

"Whoa, what are you doing at my door" I turn and see Jessica standing there

"You were outside the fence, how did you get out?"

"I used your sneaky hole, I followed you the last time you went out"

"Daniel" Layla comes up and says

"Your sister is asking for you" she says

"What is she okay?"

"She is okay but she wants to see you"

I run to the clinic and see Katy sitting on her bed.

"Daniel, are you okay?" she asks

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm more worried about you"

"I, yeah, I'm okay."

"No, you're not somethings wrong, I'm your Brother I'd know if somethings wrong and there is, and so what is it"

I look at her face she is so sad and wants to be protected from this world, she falls on her back and says "I'm pregnant with Tyes baby".

I walk out of the room thinking about a way that I can kill Tye without killing him.

"TYE, you made my sister pregnant"

"What kid? I never"

"SHUT UP" I shoot him in the leg

"ARGH, GOD DAMIT, you shot me you little basted"

"You raped my sister"  
"yeah for leverage"

Layla walks in and asks what's going on I tell her what has happened and I walk out and leave the Factory.

Chapter 10

Damn it my sister is Pregnant and my dad is in Washington, Tye's still alive and me and Jessica are over.

I see a house in the woods and I approach with my gun drawn, I walk to one of the front windows all I see are three walkers.

I walk into the house and get jumped by a walker behind, I slide back through the walkers arms, and I kick the walker in the back and run outside the front door until he comes outside.

I jump and stab him in the eye and he drops the next walker comes out and It's only a kid probably eight or nine.

He approaches me and falls over he is so weak he hasn't eaten in over a few years, I see his bite marks on his neck I pull out my gun and I pull the trigger.

Chapter 11

Bang, that was a gunshot I walk towards the shot and leave Washington, I keep following where the sound came from and the walkers that are following the sound as well. I see a house where there are walkers surrounding, I look and approach killing as many walkers as possible.

I sneak through a window to see Daniel Crawled up in a ball crying, "Daniel?"

"Dad" he stands up wiping away tears from his face.

"It's just everyone I meet or friends with I ether push them away or they die and I can't deal with that anymore."

"I know what you're going through when we were separated in Atlanta everyone kept dying, so I just stopped being with other people but then I found Tye and you prisoner there."

I look at him he is going insane with everything going through his mind.

Smash a window shatters and glass goes everywhere "DANIEL GET DOWN!"

He dives under a table with his gun drawn, an arrow wizzes past my head and hits the wall Daniel springs up and starts returning fire.

"Daniel get down."

"No dad I got this." He looks at me and then gets an arrow through his eye "DANIEL!"

He drops looking at me.

I sprint to him getting an arrow to my knee.

"Daniel please" I check his pulse he is still alive.

I lift him up and limp to the back door I let one walker in and cut of his head. I cut up his guts and spread them on Daniel and I.

I let the walkers in and sneak out back towards the factory.

The arrows have stopped and we are at the main gates where there is stained blood on the road where Tye lie before he came inside these walls.

"OPEN THE GATES" I yell

"DAD, OPEN THE GATES GERALD!"

"Yes Katy" says Gerald

I run straight to Layla where she locks me out of the room.

I go and see Katy

"I'm a wreck" I say

"Don't say that you're awesome" she replies

"Yeah awesomely bad at being a father, anyway how are you?" I ask

"I'm pregnant" she says

"What how?"

"And its Tye's" she says

I stumble and go pay Tye a visit.

"Hey Ryan" he says "How you doing"

"My daughter is pregnant" I state

"Yeah it was a surprise to me too" he says "your badass son told me"

I look at him and spit in his face.

"You know that has happened to me like six times now" he says.

I walk out and go and see Layla.

"He is in a coma but other than that he is fine"

She says

I walk in and sit down next to him, he is pale and cold but he looks in peace.

"Dad".

I look down and see him looking at me.

"You're awake" I say

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour" I say

"Cool" he says as he goes back to sleep.

I walk out and talk to Layla "He woke up"

"What already"

I keep walking to my room I sit on my bed and grab my sculpture and knife out of my draw. The sculpture is a deer, for when Daniel and I used to go hunting.

I sculpt for a bit but I end up falling asleep.

Bang bang, I hear a knock on my door "Dad, you there"

Says Daniel.

I spring up and open the door, I see Daniel there with crutches.

"Hey dad I just got told I'm free to go"

"Yeah, um what are you doing?" I ask

"Can I speak to you in the cafeteria?" he asks

"Yeah sure, anything" I say

We walk to the cafeteria without saying a word, I can see Daniel is weak and I see him stumble every now and then.

"You know I wasn't supposed to leave, but I did"

He says

"Then go back" I say

"No I'm fine I just need something to eat and drink and I'll be fine".

Chapter 12

I look at dad through my one eye.

"This is scary, I lost my eye and it's weird" I say

Dad looks at me with a tear in his eye

"Dad it's okay, trust me"

I stand up and walk away to the front gates.

"KATY" I yell

"You're awake" she says as she jumps down from the wall.

"Can I see your eye?" she asks

"No" I say back

"Okay, anyway you okay?" Katy asks

"I'm fine okay" I say

"Daniel, hey what you are you doing out here" says Jessica from behind.

I turn around and I see panic in her eyes.

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" she asks

"Got hit by an arrow, it destroyed my eye" I answer

She wraps her hands around me and kisses me, "that's an arm and an eye that makes you look sexy" she says

Katy gags and walks away, "So you going to help with the decorations right?" she asks

"What decorations?" what could she be talking about.

"CHRISTMAS, dummy" she states.

Its Christmas already, man time flies we must have skipped like three Christmases, Damn.

"Yeah sure" I say hopping that she will forget about it but she won't.

I limp to see Dad but find out that he left.

I limp up to the top of the wall and look down at the walkers but I see a man he has no hair and one of his eyes are completely black I try to get a closer look but he is gone.

I see a man dip away in the darkness, he was bald with a black eye. He looked directly at me.

"Daniel, hello, HEY" says Katy I snap out of the faze and look at Katy "I saw a man, he was bald and old he was looking right at me" I say

"Where, I don't see a man" she says

"He was in those bushes" I say while I point at the bushes.

I have been seeing this man for weeks and I now think he is not real, I jump down and go to my room, I stand in front of the mirror and take my bandages off. There is a big hole through my eye and out my temple, I'm a freak now.

"You're going to be okay you know" I hear dad say.

"One arm, one eye I'll be perfect, you know mom told me that I will be the one to survive out of our group but know I feel like I'm the one who will suffer until death" I say

He walks out of the room saying that with sacrifice, you'll get good things.

I look around my room and find an old eye patch I put it on and walk out of my room and towards the front gate.

"Open the gate Gerald" I say

"On it sir" he replies

The gates open with a screech and Dad and Katy come out "Hey, where are you going?" Katy says

"I'm looking for that man" I say

"Daniel he isn't real, and if he was he wouldn't come out for you" Dad says

I walk to the gates and they start to close I get into a light sprint and barely get out, I hear Ryan banging on the gate and asking for the gate to open.

I run into a ditch and hide behind a rock when dad comes he looks around and keeps moving.

I see a few walkers coming, I stand up and kick the walker in the knee he drops then I stab him in the brain. I do that for the rest when a random walker comes in and grabs me from my blind spot. He falls on top of me I struggle to get him off he is that close to biting me when bang, Dad shot the walker I stand up and sprint as far as I can.

I've lost dad, there are some walkers that I take care of no problem. I think back to when I got jumped, that wouldn't happen if I hadn't lost my left eye.

I keep walking until I find a dead dog that stops me right in my tracks, the dog looks fresh but then I see the man again. "HEY" I yell out, he steps behind the tree, I sprint to him but he is gone.

"Please come out, I want to help you"

I look up and see all the growing trees and barely any sunlight, "Please I want to help"

I get hit in the back of the neck and I'm paralysed.

I get a bag over my head and I'm being dragged to a cave. They tie my legs and hang me of the roof of the cave they then rip the bag off my head.

"Who are you" I hear a man say

I look at him he has long hair and a long goatee, "Please I want to help you" I say but I see bow and arrows, "Wait you done this to my eye" I say

"Indeed we did" says the bald man with the black eye, he runs his hand along the mossy wall and then picks up a rock, "You, violated our land and space and that is punishable by death" he says

He throws the rock at me and it hits me in chin, I start to bleed, they all start throwing rocks at me.

"ARGH" I scream in pain "PLEASE STOP".

Chapter 2

"Where is he" I say

"Dad he will be fine, it's Daniel" says Katy

I start to walk into the building when Tye runs and stabs me in the shoulder, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" he screams.

"KATY SHOOT HIM" I say to Katy but she is too scared to say or do anything, I start hitting him in his bullet wound but that doesn't stop him or his rage.

He is furious but he then he cuts off my ear.

"ARGH" I scream the pain is horrible and he is still trying to kill me when Gerald stabs him with a rusty metal pole "Argh" he says while blood starts to drip from his mouth "you, I, I will see you in hell" Tye says, "QUICK SAVE THIS MAN" I yell

I struggle to stand up, "Where is Layla?" I ask as I pass out.

I wake up on a blood stained bed "You know, you're lucky to be alive" I hear Layla say "you only have one ear now so you are going to have to train you're other one to hear all around"

"Has Daniel got back yet?"

"No sadly" she replies

I look around the room and sit up, "Hey lie down you need to rest" she says "Rubbish" I say I stand up and my ear starts to throb but I work through the pain "How did Tye get out?" I ask

"Jessica thought that Tye could help find Daniel" she says

"Where is she now?" I ask

"I don't know" she says

Bang, the place shakes. I run as fast as I can to the front gates.

When I get their there are walkers flooding into the gates where there was an explosion. "DAD, IT WAS JESSICA SHE BLEW UP THE GATES" I hear Katy yell.

I see Jessica escaping from the madness, I start to follow her but I see Gerald lying on the ground missing a leg, I drag him back inside and put him on one of the medical beds for Layla to check him out. I start to walk back to the front gates when Katy runs in and slams the door, "Barricade the door we need to keep these walkers out or we are all dead".

I jump behind a desk and start to push it to the door I collapse half way there and pass out, "Dad, please wake up", I look and see Katy leaning over me, "Katy where are we?" I ask.

"We are next to the front door, we weren't able to barricade the door but I just got you in here"

I look at the door there is a cabinet in the way of the door and now I'm feeling every injury from my stabbed knee to my ear, and it hurts.

Chapter 3

"You're camp is destroyed" I hear a man say

I try to open my eye but I'm too weak and sore from all the rocks "Please I want to help you why do you continue to throw rocks at me.

"Because you don't belong here Daniel" I hear a female voice say

Wait she knows my name, I open my eye and see a blur of a red dress.

"You killed my son" I hear her talking again

Wait that sounds like Alice, "Please Alice I know that's you please stop this you can your son he, he was bitten and was going to die" I say

"Still I didn't get to say goodbye" I hear as I hear a rope get cut bang I fall on my back, I landed on a cut from the bald guy.

Bang "DANIEL" I hear Jessica say she starts shooting the people in the cave, "JESS GO BACK" I yell as I get dragged further into the cave, "LET MY BOYFRIEND GO" I hear as a bullet rings just in front of me, I look and it was the goatee guy but I also see Alice and her people retreating. "Get up Daniel" I hear.

I start to get dragged back outside the cave when Jessica gets jumped by the bald guy, she gets stabbed in the back of the neck and she gets dragged back into the cave.

I stand up and sprint back to the factory but when I get there the place is overrun I sneak back in through my hole and into one of the higher windows I take the stairs down but only see the Oak wood people getting eaten, I sneak through the mess and find no signs of Gerald, Katy, dad or Layla.

I sneak into the armoury and grab a few guns and a backpack full of food and water, then I get out of the factory.

I start walking back to the cave and sneak in where I see a few of the cave people I stab one and shoot the other, I run back outside and wait for the others to come out, and they do. They run straight to what's left of the factory I sneak in and kill every guard in the cave I see Jessica lying on a bed with bandages around her neck, could she be alive.

I look at her pale skin I rub her cheek, I move back in closer to the main part of the cave I walk into a room and see a bright red dress, "Hello Daniel" says Alice.

She turns around and half of her face is deformed and burnt, both of her eyes have been destroyed, "You can see what Tye done to me and you kept him alive" she gets closer and there is a spot where you can see her skull, I think that I'm in a nightmare and can't wake up but I wish I could but this isn't ending, "You know when I first found these people they were afraid of me that's how I became there leader" she says.

"I lost an eye because your people fired arrows at Ryan and I for no reason" I say

"Well I never told them to do that", she says "We all grow up at some stage you grew up faster because of your injuries" she says

"Well, you can come with us but you will be locked up when we find a place to stay" I say

"No, I must stay here" she continues "Take your girlfriend and leave".

I look at her and remember when Alex was alive.

She was a lot happier then.

I walk away and put Jessica over my shoulder.

When I leave I block the entrance with leaves so no one will find this place.

I walk back to the road and travel into Washington.

Chapter 4

"Layla, where are we going?" I ask

I look around and still see no sign of Daniel or Jessica.

"LAYLA, COME HERE QUICK!" I hear a man say

I see Layla run past me and stop at Gerald who is having a fit, foam starts coming from his mouth. Layla quickly puts him on his side he stops moving.

Layla's eyes start to water "What happened to him?" I ask.

"He, Died" she says

She hits him and walks away, I walk up to him and see him twitch.

"Hey, look at this" I say

Layla takes a look and she drops to his side.

Gerald springs to life and looks at me I see red and yellow in his eyes he grabs Layla and tries bites her on the neck, Layla drops on her back when a gunshot rings.

I look over and see Daniel carrying Jessica with a gun in his hand.

He runs up to me and gives me a hug, I shrug him off and sit next to Layla, she is breathing heavily, "What happened" she stops and takes a deep breath, "Am I dead" she says as she stands up.

I open my bag and leave a post card of Washington on Gerald's chest and leave.

We continue walking into Washington when we reach a place called Windsor Park "Dad, We need to stop we are all tired" Daniel says.

"Yeah, and Jessica needs some rest as well, she won't last much longer out here" Katy responds

The rest of the people say yeah in the back.

"Fine we will stop, but only for a few hours" I say

The crowd gets excited.

We walk in the grass it is a dull yellow, the houses have moss growing on the sides.

We stop at the first house.

The house is made out of brick, it has two stories and has a R.V in the driveway.

The house across the street is raised of the ground with wooden pillars.

Daniel and Katy runs into the brick house.

"Be careful there might be walkers in the houses" I say but no one listens.

I stroke my beard "Ashley, am I doing the right thing" I say to myself.

I walk into the brick house and as soon as I walk in I feel weird, like the apocalypse isn't happening.

The floor creaks as I walk down the hall.

"Dad, Quick come look at this" I hear Daniel say excitedly.

I walk up the stairs and see the pictures on the walls,

There is a family, two children and a dog in another.

When I get up Katy pushes me into a room where Daniel is standing looking at a bunch of war medals

"If he was a soldier then he might have guns" Daniel says "and look beds with pillows, there is so much good stuff here that hasn't been looted.

I look at him, Jessica isn't around him like usual.

"Where is Jessica?" I ask

"In the other room" Katy replies.

I go look and she looks at peace, "Hey Jessi you okay?" I ask.

She sits up, "Yeah but my neck is killing me" she says.

"Okay, get some rest you need it" I say as I leave.

I walk back down the stairs and go into the kitchen, I look at the tap.

I turn it on and water comes out, it is the first time I've seen running water for years.

Chapter 5

I walk down the stairs and see dad messing with the tap, "Is that running water?" I ask.

"Yes, go check the shower" Dad says.

I run up the stairs and into the bathroom.

 _ **(WARNING IF QUESY SKIP AHEAD)**_

I see two children, a girl probably twelve and a boy who looks to be six or seven.

I turn and vomit.

I look at them again shot in the head.

Were they given mercy or were they executed by the army.

I open the shower Curtin and see an adult male with a women they were shot in the head too.

I look at the gun the man is holding, the gun has four bullets left, if he ended these peoples life then there would be less than four bullets left in the chamber.

I call dad and he comes up and has a look, he closes the door, "Don't tell anybody about that and make sure no one goes in there" he says.

"I need some fresh air" I say "All this death I just need a break okay".

"I understand son" dad says.

I walk down the stairs and go out the back all around the fence are dead flowers.

I take a few steps and fall too my knees crying.

I'm sick of death I just want a normal life, so far I had my arm hacked off then my eye, if this apocalypse never happened I would be back in new York enjoying my life but no I'm stuck on the outskirts of Washington.

I stand up and I see an old generator I walk over to it and it is brown with blue wheels.

I drag it over to the back door and plug it into a power point.

I try to start the generator.

I call dad to help and he comes out to have a look.

"Dad I found a generator" I say

"Does it work?"

"I think so I found it while I was having a look around"

Dad goes up to the generator and pulls the string.

Dad gives it a few pulls but then he looks at the fuel tank.

He opens and sees a tiny bit of fuel.

He walks over to the shed and tries to open the door but it is locked.

He steps back and looks at the window of the shed but the door of the shed flies open and a walker trips in front of us.

Dad stabs the back of the walkers head and blood sprays all over us.

The blood smells like off curtailed milk that has gone green, it is the worst smelling thing that I have ever smelt.

"God, that reeks" dad says.

Then a bunch of walkers start coming out of the shed, I run and pick up a tiny garden shovel that's sitting on the side of the shed.

Dad and I start killing walkers, each time nearly vomiting because of the smell.

We get through the majority of the walkers when I vomit, one walker grabs me as I vomit and I fall over.

"Dad, help" I desperately say.

I try to push him up with the one hand I got, but I'm not strong enough.

"DAD, HELP ME GOD DAMMIT" I yell but no response from him.

Dad is still mowing down walkers with his walking stick.

The walker is about to bite me, I look at dad when someone stabs the back of the head of the walker.

"Mister, hello" I look at the little girl talking to my father.

He kills the last walker.

He turns around, there is blood on his face but also hate and vengeance.

"Yes" he says

"Are, are you okay" she says scared

"Yeah" dad said.

He looks at me, "What happened to you" he says while the little girl looks at us.

"You, you happened. I called for you but you just kept killing, and without a flinch in your eye" I say angrily.

He looks at me with a tear in his eye.

I stand up look at the blood everywhere, it nearly makes me vomit but I keep it in.

I walk into the shed, my father behind me.

The smell is worse in here then out there.

Dad reaches past me and grabs the fuel.

He storms right past me and the girl.

I look at her, she isn't one of us.

"Where did you come from, and where were you?" I ask

"You are in my house" she says shyly.

I look at the house, the bodies in the bathroom.

"Where are your family?" I ask

"Dead, the military just executed them" she replies

I look at her, she starts to cry.

She has blonde hair and blue eyes.

She runs into me and hugs me, her hair is dirty and rough but inside me it reminds me of what life used to be like, before the walkers and before the war but most of all before the killing.

But it's short lived by the sound of a generator starting.

Chapter 6

The lights turn on and I look over at Daniel, he is looking at me.

I give him a smile and he looks away.

It hurts to have your son reject you but I guess it happened before the outbreak as well or maybe its puberty, I don't know but it still hurts.

"Dad" I hear Katy say.

She steps out of the kitchen and into the backyard when she sees the bodies on the ground, her face screws up like a mouldy banana on a hot day.

"Where did they come from? And what is that smell?" she asks

I go to answer her but Daniel does instead, "Walkers, Rotting. Probably been in there for years" he says

Katy pukes but when she stops she looks at the little girl, "who's this?" she asks.

"The reason Daniel is alive" I say but then Daniel buts in "Because dad is crazy with revenge couldn't even take notice to me. That little girl didn't have to kill any walker, but she did because you are incapable of being a father" Daniel says

Katy looks at me as Daniel storms inside.

"Dad, is that true?" She asks

"I was thinking of your mother" I say as I feel my bald head as my hair slowly grows back, "your mother Ashley, she, she could lead everyone.

She would kill for you, and when I was in that helicopter with Tye, as I kicked him out I saw something, I saw all of us acting like this never happened because we weren't acting I saw no threat but the more we are out here the less I can see. Katy we are losing people, more and more so I think we should just slip away just Daniel you and me" I say

She gives me a salty look like I am a walker, "You would abandon everything that you worked for, everyone as well even this little girl" I look at the girl staring at us not saying a word, "You can leave if you want to but I'm not coming!" she says

I tear up in sadness but also proudness.

"Your mother would be proud you know" I say

"Can I say the same for you" she says

Then she storms off.

The little girl walks inside staring at me.

I walk into the shed, as soon as I walk in I feel like I walked into a 60 year old ham.

I walk to the work bench, I see a drill.

I pick it up and pull the trigger, it still has power.

I open a drill set and pick up a six millimetre drill piece.

I point the drill at my head, I pull the trigger as I slowly pull it towards my head.

Every second I think of another person I let down when it's only a centimetre from my head when chomp, I feel the worst thing to feel during this war.

It was a bite, still gnawing on my hip.

I drop the drill and it goes through my hand, I scream.

I kick the walker and stomp on its head, I crushes like scrunching up paper, softer than usual.

I hear a door slam, I quickly cover up the bite as Daniel runs in with a screwdriver, "why were you screaming?" he asks.

I look at him looking for a lie when one comes to me, "I was thinking about barricading the bus outside, maybe put some wooden planks on the sides when a walker surprised me, I dropped the drill and it got my hand, I made short work of the walker though" I say.

I look at my hand while Daniel is looking around, there is a hole in my hand straight through, and it's bleeding, dripping.

"Well come inside, we going to need our rest for tomorrow" he says.

I walk to the door feeling the fever already, I'm as good as dead.

Chapter 7

I follow dad inside when I see blood on the back of his shirt.

I walk up stairs and into bed with Jessica, she is still asleep so I won't disturb her, the next morning I wake up to a scream, Jessica and I spring up, "stay here jess" I say as I walk out of the room.

The scream come from dad's room, I see Katy balling her eyes out on the floor, I have a look and see dad hanging from the roof by a noose.

There he was, hanging from the roof, walkerfied.

I start to tear up, "WHY" I yell as I punch a hole in the wall.

I walk down stairs when a huge explosion comes from the house next door.

I start to run and then the house I'm in explodes.

I open my eyes not able to feel my legs, there is wood and glass everywhere.

I now know how Terry felt except Terry died quickly.

I hear nothing but ringing in my ears.

I try to push wood of my back but I'm too weak, I collapse.

I feel the dust in my stubble and wonder how many nots were in my long brown hair.

I close my eyes and I end up passing out.

When I wake up I only hear ringing in my left ear and I am hearing nothing out of my right.

I then feel the wood on my back move, it slides of.

I roll over weakly to see a little girl she has brown hair and green eyes, she looks like she is eight.

She is saying something but I can't hear her, I was deaf.

She drags me out from under all the rubble to see a huge bit of glass sticking out of my thigh.

I don't feel the pain from it until I touch it then I feel a lot of pain.

I ask the girl to help me stand, she says something but I can't hear her.

She runs over and pulls me up, that's when I see all the death and destruction, I take one step and fall over and roll down the hill of glass and bodies, when one grabs me.

The momentum that I had pulled the walker out of its spot, that walker was dad.

Once I reach the bottom the little girl passes me an old walking stick, she says something but I respond with "I'm deaf".

I stand up using the walking stick, then I grab the gun out of my holster and shoot the walker known as dad. Once I get out all my tears I signal the little girl into a car down the street, it is a dodge demon.

I look in there are no keys but thanks to Doug I know how to hotwire.

Once we are on the road I start to hear a V8 hemi engine and its purr.

I take one last look at the houses, my sister, my girlfriend and my father not to mention a whole lot of innocent people.

"Hey little girl what's your name?" I ask.

"What's the point you can't hear me" she responds

"I can hear you fine through my left ear but not my right" I say

"Wait what? Were you pranking me back at the house?" she asks

"No I only just got my hearing back, so what's your name and where did you come from?" I ask

She gives me a sad look, "I'm Sam and I come from nowhere, mum died at the start, dad never come home" she says.

"Hey, I'm sorry you didn't have to tell me" I say

"No" she says, "I do, after I heard the bomb I walked over and saw you struggling to get free" she says

"And I know the rest" I say

She looks at me then curls up and rests her head on the seatbelt.

I decide to leave her alone.

I see a sign that says 700 miles to Ohio and decide that's where we will go.

After two days we run out of fuel, we stop in a little town called Hagen and decide to look for fuel.

We look at an old fuel station, "I don't like this. It's to creepy" Sam says, "And it stinks like poo".

I give her a look and hold myself back from laughing when she tugs on my shirt.

I look up and see a Remington 870 pointing at me.

The person pointing the gun is an elderly man with a long ass beard and he has a missing eye like me except his is his left eye, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asks.

He signals me to put down my gun, I do.

"We are just drifters heading to Ohio" I say

Sam is hiding behind and is crying.

He gives me a look of regret and a radio on his hip calls in, "Hey have you found the people that drove in?" the women in the radio asks.

"Yes, it is a teenager and a little girl, the teenager has a missing eye and a missing arm" The man responds

"Okay, kill them" the women demands.

I am looking around for something I can defend myself with but there is nothing.

"There's a little girl" he says

"JUST DO IT" the women yells.

He gives me a sad look and points the shotgun at me, he is about to pull the trigger when someone shoots the man in the chest, he falls back firing a shot in the air.

I run to cover to hide from the sniper when a hand gets held out.

I take the hand and see a face that I have not seen for a very long time.

"How are you Daniel?" He says.

"How are you Daniel?" Bruce asks.

In shock I look over him, he still has his long trench coat short beard but he cut all of his hair and has a big scar on his face from his chin to just above his left eye.

"How are you alive?" I ask

"After you and your father left me at Tyes place I thought I was dead, but then this nurse came and rescued me, she took me out of the compound and gave me a van" he says, "And who is this little princess?" he asks talking to Sam.

She steps out, "My name is Sam" she replies.

"And where is Ryan, Alice, Katy and Alex those lovebirds?" he asks.

"They, they didn't make it" I say sadly.

"Damn, sorry Dan and the eye what happened there after the arm, which I see you have a replacement" he says looking at my arm I extend my elbow and it closes.

"We had a great man called Gerald in our group, he died because of a seizure" I say.

"Frankie, I heard the shot is it done?" I hear the women say again

Bruce walks up to the radio picks it up, "I now have killed 37 of your men Amanda, what are you going to do about it?" he says.

"Bruce you piece of shit, I will rip your innards out your mouth" she yells.

Bruce opens his coat and there is a bunch of walkie talkies.

He closes it and starts to walk off, "Daniel, Sam you coming?" he asks.

We walk after him and Sam is just following behind me by a ruler length.

"Hey Bruce how long have you been here?" I ask

He signals us to stop.

I stop and I feel Sam run into the back of me.

I catch her before she falls.

Bruce runs out and shoots one man but the other now has him at gunpoint.

I pull out my gun and shoot, I'm off.

From this distance I'm off because of my eye.

It is enough to distract the people and Bruce knocks out the other and shoots him in the head.

"Damn Daniel, you nearly shot my head off" he says

I guess I nearly hit him, I wasn't really paying attention.

"Sorry from this distance and my eye, it's hard to aim" I say

He walks away furious.

I pick up Sam and carry her to an old house, all the windows are broken and boarded up.

"Is this your place?" I ask.

"Yes" Bruce replies.

I look at Sam she is asleep, I decide not to wake her.

As soon as I walk in I see dead rats cats and a dead walker, "Why don't you clean this place out?" I ask

"Because I don't live here, and it would look sus if this place was clean" Bruce says

I keep walking when I see Bruce open a hatch under a old ragged mat.

He signals Sam and I down the hatch.

Once I slide to the bottom I look at Sam who's dribbling on my jacket.

I look around and see four metal pipes on the left side of the tight tunnel, I walk down the hallway to a big metal door and look back at Bruce and he nods his head.

I push the door open to see a small square room and see a sleeping bag in the corner, "You and the Sam can sleep on the sleeping bag and there is a lock on the inside of the door, if you hear anyone lock it." Bruce says while he pulls of his jacket and puts another one on that is black instead of brown.

He grabs a radio out of the brown jacket for himself and walks to the door, "oh if you hear my voice on the radio, don't talk to me" he says as he walks out the door.

I think about asking him some questions but I drop it as I hear a voice on the radio.

"The walls are as high as a walker now" he says

The women that Bruce talked to replies, "Good and who is with you" he asks.

"Yeah that bloke who says he was the leader of a group a few years back called the Infected" he says

"Okay you could have just said London" she said

London, The infected and Serenity.

London was the leader of an outpost called the infected.

I look at Sam and she is peacefully sleeping and drooling.

I wish I could get a sleep like that again.

There is a mirror in the corner of the room, I walk over and see a pair of scissors sitting in some hair in the sink.

I pick up the pair of scissors and look at myself through the cracked and seriously dusty mirror.

My gaping hole in the side of my head scares me, just looking at it makes it hurt.

I raise my arm and see the piece of metal that is hanging onto my arm through cables and a leather strap.

My hair that is slung down my back.

I grab my hair and start cutting.

Three weeks later.

Once I had a mother, father, sister and friends but now I have Sam and Bruce and that's it, I hope that I never have to see another person die.

I wake up to Sam sitting on my stomach, "Wakey Wakey sleepy head" Sam says "I made toast with nothing on it"

She gives me a sarcastic grin before throwing a piece of toast on my face.

It has been three weeks since Bruce put us down here, we haven't seen the sun for that long.

Bruce comes in for a little while then leaves without saying a word.

I have asked questions but he never answers.

"You getting up or not?" Sam asks

I look at her face all dusty with her brown hair tangled behind her ear.

"Yeah, has anything come through the radio lately?" I say as I pull on a pair of denim jeans and a black tank top.

She gives me a sad look, "Yeah, were stuck in Hagen, they have finished the walls." She says

I walk to the mirror and pull an old tooth brush out of a cracked cup and start brushing my teeth.

"Anything on Bruce?" I ask

She gives a shrug and turns around to the fire and starts eating her toast again.

I'm getting frustrated with being stuck in this room, I start to pace back and forward in till it annoys Sam, "Could you please stop. All I can hear is your footsteps". She Scoffs.

I look at her, "What am I supposed to do" I yell furiously.

"Well you don't have to be mean" she turns back to the fire.

I then run to the door and swing open the door to see a walker on the ground with rats eating his guts.

When I saw that, I thought I was going to puke.

"Stay here okay?" I say

"Bruce said to stay in here" she says with a grin.

"I know but being stuck down here is just annoying me, so keep it to yourself" I demand

"I'm going to tell him" she says

I give her the finger and walk down the hall.

Once I get to the end I open the door.

The sun hits my eyes like a razor beam, everything is so bright, and that's when I see the walls the height of three tall walkers and all in concrete rows, probably indestructible when it comes to walkers.

I see the dead walker and it has flies everywhere on it I take a few steps and dust flies out from under my feet.

The floor boards creak under my foot and then one breaks.

I walk out the front door to see a crashed SUV.

I walk over and see a walker in the driver's seat.

The walker reaches out to grab me but the seat belt is holding him back.

His face is the face of a teenager, I pull out my knife and stick it through his head.

Once I do this I hear a beep.

I have a look in the car and see a little machine on his hip I try to pull it off but it's stuck.

I give it another big pull and it is a metal pole that was in his hip.

I reach back out of the window and cut my arm on some glass, "Shit" I yell as I look at the long cut down my arm.

It keeps bleeding, I rip my shirt and wrap my arm with the shirt.

I hear the radio, "Pacer Ripped out of dead kid, can we confirm this was one of you" the women says

No one answers, "Then go there, closet land mark, **red bar saloon**.

"On it Tonya" I hear a man say through the radio.

I start to panic but I run and hide under the SUV.

I stay here for three minutes before I see a man he walks around a corner with a pump shotgun.

"Tonya, this is London. I'm on scene" London says

I see his face, the only change is he has a beard and his hair is longer.

I try to think of something but he sees me, "Kid, I see you get out from under the truck with your hands up".

Before this happened I had a family, a school, friend's life was normal and easy but now I fight for every second of my life.

Every breath I fight for every step is another fight but that's just the life I live now.

I come out from under the SUV with oil and dirt all over me.

"London, you need to remember me, my mother saved your life" I say sincerely.

"Bullshit, I was never saved just prolonged the inevitable" he bitterly says

"We turned up at the outpost, remember Bruce?" I ask

He gives me a long hard stare before he gives me an answer I start to walk towards him and he raises his gun at me.

"I do remember you, you saved and ruined us" he says lowering his gun.

"You stole a Chevy blew up are gates then saved the school bus leaving everyone else to die" London says

"I regret doing all that but that was five years ago I was 11" I try reasoning.

"Sorry kid but this is where we part" he says raising his gun.

I hear light footsteps then I see a small girl jump on his back and stab him in the shoulder, blood sprays on her face.

It is Sam, London throws her over his shoulder making a bigger cut.

It's a massive thud when she hits the ground, with a bit of shock I charge at him.

When I hit him he tumbles, there is dirt in my eyes, I reach to his hip looking for a weapon but find nothing, and he pushes me off him and leaves me breathing heavily on the ground scared that I'm going to die.

I look over at Sam on her side dust on her back trying to get her breath.

London walks over and gives me a smile pointing the rifle at me.

I lift up my arms and stand up smelling the smell of gunpowder.

I quickly lower my arms pushing the gun down he shoots and I feel a sharp pain in my foot.

I push my fingers into his eyes, he screams when pop blood goes down my fingers.

I go deeper till he drops dead.

The thud scares me I look at myself in the mirror and see the monster I have become, "Daniel, what are you doing I told you to stay in the cellar" I hear Bruce say.

He takes a step when we hear guns cocking.

I put my hands up at the sight of nine people with rifles and shotguns.

"By law of Hagen you are to surrender your weapons and come to our holding cells" says the lady in the middle.

"God dam it" Bruce says.

When I wake up I'm strapped down and being transported in a wagon.

I look to my left and see Bruce fast asleep.

I look to my right and see a dead walker the corroding of the skull has left holes in it, I see a worm crawling out from his eye.

"Ah wakey wakey little Daniel how are you good?" I hear a women ask sarcastically.

I look at her and see dirt cuts and a bruise just above her eye, "I am well thank you" I say like a smart ass.

"You keep acting like a smart ass and I will kill you" she says as she stabs my neck with a needle.

I start to feel woozy and I can't stay awake.

I wake to the sound of Bruce screaming with pain, I open my eyes and see a large women with dark skin.

She has an afro and is smiling as she slashes at Bruce's chest with a metal claw made up of knife blades.

"This is for killing forty-two of my people" she says with rage.

She lifts her claw up and points it at Bruce's eyes, "Amanda, wait" I say trying to save Bruce.

She stops and looks at me, "He is awake, but you're not going to stop me" she takes of her claw and puts it down on a metal bench, "a few years ago I lived in a place called Oak Burry" she continues. "I was in charge of getting information from people. Then we had a group of this man and a family" she says as she points at Bruce.

I shiver at the name of Oak Burry, but then I realise that the family Amanda is talking about is my family when Tye Captured us, She is the women that dad stabbed in the back.

I thought she died.

"Brucie boy here helped one of them get free then the man that Bruce helped get free made a valiant hope of trying to escape by stabbing me." She says with a snake like stare at me, "That Happened Because I hesitated to kill them" she says.

I think of something to say and I think of something that might be life and death, "Thank god you hesitated because I was a part of the family that you hesitated to kill, my father stabbed you in the back" I say hoping that she would become shocked enough to make a mistake.

But she doesn't she picks up the claw puts it on and slashes out Bruce's eyes.

"NO, shit" I say as his chair gets knocked over with the slash.

I watch his lifeless body hit the plastic coated floor with a thud.

It's then when I realise that the only reason I'm alive is because he took dad, Alex, Katy, mum, Alice and I to serenity.

Then we ruined it.

"I have been waiting to do that for a long time" she says with a grin.

"You BITCH" I yell at her in frustration.

I spaz trying to get out of the ropes that tie me to this chair.

She starts walking toward me with her claw licking the blood of the blade, "I hope you cut your tongue on it". I say ready to die.

I have lived through so much that I don't deserve to live through like my arm, my eye and that explosion back at the two houses.

But I hear a gunshot and see blood and a hole form in the back of Amanda's head.

As she hits the ground I see the man that shot her.

It was the last person that I expected to save me.

I see the man I never thought that would save me, it was Tye.

He must have survived the Factory's explosion, "I mean I'm cruel but damn am I sick of watching Amanda do this to people" he says with a grin as he cuts the rope's holding me to the chair.

As soon as I'm free I punch Tye in the jaw, he takes a step back, and "Yeah I deserve that" he says with sadness on his face.

"That's for raping my sister" I say as I rush down to Bruce.

"Hey Bruce please wake up please" I sob.

I press my ear up against his chest and I listen for a heartbeat, I hear nothing but then there's an extremely faint heartbeat.

"BRUCE, Tye is there a safe way to get to a medical bay nearby?" I ask reluctantly.

He smiles, "Yes just down the hall to the left" he says.

"Grab Bruce and take him to the medical bay, I hope I can trust you Tye" I say with a concerned tone

He just smiles and walks off with Bruce on his shoulders.

I look around and focus my eyes on Amanda, I start to leave but I turn around and kick Amanda in the ribs as hard as I possibly can, then I run out of the holding cell and into possibly the whitest room in the world.

Halfway down there is two bodies, ruining the whiteness of the room, "Damn, I thought you would put up more of a fight" I hear Tye say.

I run to a door and look inside there is four bodies and then I see Bruce lying lifeless on a bed while Tye is pointing a gun at this doctor's head.

"You are the last doctor, fix him" Tye says while now pointing the gun at the head of Bruce.

The doctor gets straight to work hooking him up on life support.

Tye walks up to me and puts his arm around me, I shrug it off, "Come on Dan, no hard feelings" he says.

"I will never forgive you for what you've done" I say with a regretful tear. Thinking about Katy.

"I will never ask for forgiveness either" he says, "well come on, we have a town to take over."

He says as he starts to walk into the long hallway, "can't we just escape?" I ask

"No, they know that we have killed Amanda's guards", I interrupt, "you killed" I say.

"What's that got to do with the price of fish" he says with a cockie grin.

"What?" I say confused

"It's a, never mind you would have been too young when this all started" he says.

We turn left and see to guards, without hesitation I pull my trigger shooting the guard on the left right in the ear while Tye runs and drop kicks the other then stabs him in the eye.

"Now we killed them" he says with a grin.

We continue walking until we go out onto a balcony showing the people of Hagen enjoying what looks to be a market.

Tye pulls a microphone from a cupboard and turns on a speaker, they squeal for a second but then they stop.

"Attention people of Hagen, this is Tye the co-leader, here with a rebel and new leader to the Hagen cause" he states.

The whispers are becoming louder due to everyone talking about it.

Tye passes me the microphone, "you killed Amanda not me" he says with a wink.

"I'm Daniel Mcfron and I killed Amanda" I think about what I just said, am I a murderer, "People are being killed by torture and it was all pleasure for Amanda. I hope that my leadership will take this place to new heights, I may have long hair but that doesn't mean I'm a girl.

I might only have one eye but that doesn't make me blind.

I might be seventeen and I can't remember what the world was like before but that doesn't mean I can't take this place to peace." I drop the microphone and people start cheering, "why are they cheering they think I killed there leader?" I ask.

"Because Amanda was a bitch and never treated anyone with respect." He says, "You are our leader now".

I turn around and walk back into the building and I see some guards, I put my hand on my pistol waiting for them to react but they just clap as I walk past them.

"Tye with me now being leader you know you can't go unpunished" I say.

"Yeah I know I'm going to live out on one of the abandoned farms surrounding Hagen."

I look at him as we stop, "Not before you have been held prisoner for a year". I say regretfully, "You know you deserve more so don't fight me on this please" I say.

Tye goes to say something but some people start running up the hall, "DANIEL" I hear a familiar voice, I see Katy holding a baby with Jessica running up to me.

Katy gives me a hug and Jessica gives me a kiss, "Is that my kid?" Tye asks.

Katy gives him a sour look when I call the guards to take him to prison, "PLEASE TELL ME HIS NAME" he shouts back at us, "Adam" Katy says back.

"You're alive" I say

"yeah we came here not that long ago looking for a place to stay after the houses exploded, we thought everyone was dead so we just left" Jessica says, "And were going to have a bundle of joy too" Jessica says while rubbing her stomach.

"WHAT" I say excitedly, "oh and Adam is two weeks old today" Katy adds

"I think we can make a great life here" I state.

"How long is Tye in Jail for?" Katy asks.

"A year then he is banished to a surrounding farm" I say.

"Wait I forgot about Sam" I say as I rush out of the town hall and to the saloon.

I open the cellar door and see Sam sitting on a rug playing with her hair, "Dan, You're alive. You've been gone for three days" she says as she hugs me.

"And while I was gone I became leader here so we don't have to live down here anymore" I say.

I walk out of the cellar and out into the sun holding Sam's hand, "You ready for a new life".

Two years later

"Dad, Amy Broke my radio" Sam yells.

I wake up and hear that, I walk into Sam's room and see Amy hitting the Radio with a hammer, "How did she even get the hammer?" I ask.

"She wanted it, oh and dad Henry said that there is a huge walker breach on the west side of Hagen, do you think everyone is okay?" Sam asks

"I'm sure everyone is fine" I say

I pick up my walkie and walk out onto the balcony, "Henry report" I ask

"Hey D um well there was an explosion, it killed eight people" he says

"Was it Alexandria?" I ask

"I can't think of anyone else that would do it" he replies.

I guess killing and stealing makes people angry I think with a sinister grin.

"Get the car ready, I now will kill eight of them".


End file.
